A Supernatural Legend
by PurpleStretchyLizard
Summary: Just when Bella thought she was bombarded by Vampires and Werewolves, who would know another fairytale creature would appear in Forks? Another creature which is also after Bella's blood. Before Breaking Dawn. Canon. Some Humor.
1. Prologue: Different

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except from the plot and all of my new characters.**

**Yes this does contain your favourite Twilight characters (canon).**

**No I can't give away free candy. But if I could, I would!**

**Also: I am not going to beg for reviews, but I am going to beg for you to tell me your suggestions and anything you hate so I can correct it.**

**But honestly, you don't have to tell me how much you love it for the sake of it. I will still be your friend. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to become a spri. xD**

**Motomious' POV**

_London, 1923_

It was the fortieth year since I had died, and still I had not…understood it.

Or maybe decipher it was the right phrase.

This riddle of why…my heart kept beating.

Why, although I have a gravestone, although that blow was fatal, I was still…_alive_.

Well, alive to an extent. I am a spri.

Due to some misfortune, or gift, as the others call it. I am what a human would call a _zombie _or a _ghost_.

But I didn't mope around haunting humans for my past, or jump around in graveyards with my limbs rotting away, as their fairytales told.

I had a _family_. Not with a mum and a dad and me being the 16 year old kid.

A family in spri terms. A family which provided me with a job.

My job was to introduce the newly born spri into this supernatural world.

I was there to explain their purpose, why they were like me.

Still, I couldn't answer the question, how come _they_ could complete their task in a matter of years, and yet it has been decades and I still don't understand my own "Key to Death", as my family so kindly phrased it.

I was walking, doing my perfect, polished acting of a human. Remembering little things; for example: walking instead of gliding; not walking through solid objects and the golden rule; never be discovered by humans, and never ever be discovered by those who can see us by free will.

Humans can see me, but only if I want them to. As my human appearance is very strong, I always let the humans around me to see me.

However there is one type of human we cannot avoid; psychics.

I don't mean the ones you find in county fairs, claiming they can tell you your future lover. The extreme ones, the ones who can actually move our whereabouts. They understand us too. They know what we are here for. Some can even tell us what we must do to become free.

I have often dreamed of finding one of these humans and asking what my destiny is, why I am here. But I am a coward. I am too scared to even think of one at times. I have heard the horror stories of fellow spri, but at the same time, I have heard the miracles.

My senses began to take over me. I could sense death; a small girl, maybe as young as 9. I could also sense blood; she must have suffered fatal injuries; and the humans surrounding her, no doubt doctors and family and other nosey curious humans.

But I could sense something else; danger; evil: …vampire?

I knew there were no vampires around here, I'd never met one in person, but I'd seen a few in the more hidden areas I'd lived in.

I waited for the humans to leave and then I would follow standard procedure: head to the morgue, find the new spri, introduce myself, take her back to my home and introduce her to this new world. When she had adjusted, I would let her go her own way.

Same as every other time in my few decades.

I began to make my way to the morgue. I crept through the wall.

She was standing there, perfectly, against a wall. Staring at me.

I decided to make the first move.

"Hi, I'm…", I hesitated. "I'm Tom."

"Hello, I'm Scar." Her voice was like a song. She then put on a concerned face. "Why am I still alive, yet no one can see me?"

I smiled. "Well, that's what I'm here for."

She edged closer, as if she was frightened of me, but became more relaxed.

"First, I need to know," I began, putting on my most professional voice, "How old are you?"

"14", she replied, a little uncertain.

14? She was so small and fragile looking. I made a quick mental note to beg my "mum" to prepare a feast for the newcomer.

I couldn't help but notice my senses kept on telling me she was dangerous.

"Follow me, I will take you back to my home and explain."

She gave a small nod and followed me.

I decided that we'd just walk and I'd explain the basics and we went towards the house.

I began explaining what we were and why and all the other small details, which she grabbed on to very quickly, she was obviously intelligent.

We walked through a thick crowd of people, and I noticed she began to look pained.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. Do you feel like that when you see other people?"

"Like what?"

"Like a burning in the back of your neck, like a thirst."

"No, I don't", I said hesitantly.

Maybe she was a vampire. But she didn't look like one. She had tan skin and deep brown eyes. Wait, no they're purple. Did they just change blue?

"You're eyes. How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make them change colour like that?"

"I didn't know they changed colour", they merged back to purple as she looked confused.

Interesting, I thought. There were legends of course, of the Vampirespri.

But that was a stupid thought. It was a legend.

I went back to explaining in more detail, and again she listened intently.

As we got closer to home, the sunlight began to shine.

It was only when I stopped talking I noticed. I stared at her. Impossible. She was...shining?

I began to take in more details. She had short black hair which naturally fell to her face in delicate curls, her strange eyes were beautiful and large and where the sunlight touched her skin…

"Tom, I think I need to go off on my own. Something's strange."

At those words I felt sick. I wasn't sure why, I'd barely known her for half an hour.

She gave me a small smile and began to set off.

"Promise me we'll meet again."

"I promise." She replied, with a larger smile, which looked more apologetic.

There were two thoughts running around my head.

First; I was in love without a complete stranger.

Secondly; that complete stranger only had word to describe her.

Scar was different.


	2. Kidnapped and Confused

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except from the plot and all of my new characters.**

**Yes this chapter does contain your favourite Twilight characters you know and love.  
**

**No I don't have a pet unicorn. But I always put one on my Christmas list and ask the Easter Bunny.  
**

**Also: I am not going to beg for reviews, but I am going to beg for you to tell me your suggestions and anything you hate so I can correct it.**

**But honestly, you don't have to tell me how much you love it for the sake of it. I will still be your friend. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to become a spri. xD**

**Bella's POV**

_Forks, 2009_

I don't know how I managed it.

Here I was again, innocently wondering what I could be doing with my vampire angel, Edward, when Alice decided to kidnap me. The consequences of the kidnapping? Being strapped to a chair while Alice tortured me.

"It's only a makeover, Bella, stop moaning." She sang.

"Yeah, _only_ a makeover. Which makes me want to ask, _why_ are you putting me through this?"

"Honestly, you'd make anyone feel I was ripping your hair out"

"Makes it feel that way." I muttered under my breath.

"_Bella!_"

Whoops. Stupid vampire hearing.

"Well, Carlisle's colleague at work, Dr. Althanious, has a twin sister Philomena Lewis, who is married to Daemyn Lewis. They have a nineteen year old daughter, Sophia Lewis, who fell in love with a homeless 17 year old boy, who they adopted and is now Maltandor Lewis. Once they had adopted Maltandor they wanted to adopt another child, who would be the youngest, so they adopted 14 year old Melloscarra, who suffered dangerous head injuries in some incident and got amnesia. All of them are human. And we're invited to dinner tonight at their place; they just moved in" She said in her 1000 mile per hour tone.

"You know I didn't get any of that, right? Apart from the human and dinner part. Isn't that a bit risky?"

"I trust Jasper. If anything gets out of hand, first I'd see it, and then I'd rush him back to this place. If the humans ask we'd say..." Her sing song voice trailed off.

"That he's allergic to wallpaper? But I don't just mean Jasper; what about all of you?"

"As I said, I'll see it."

"Also, how the hell are you going to pull off dinner?"

"We had a very big lunch."

"What about me who needs food?"

"You don't live with us Bella; you had a smaller lunch at Charlie's"

"Right." I said, disbelieving her every word.

"You're all done!" she exclaimed in her over excited tone. "Clothes are on the bed and we're leaving in 7 minutes 21 seconds, so try to be a little faster than human speed."

I rolled my eyes at her remark, but quickly went to getting changed.

I stared at the yellow box in fear. What horrors could this one, recyclable, made with paper from a sustainable source box hold?

I slipped the lid off as soon as possible to reveal the most expensive, sickening, over the top….jeans and T-shirt? Maybe I should go check if Alice was running a fever…

"5 minutes 8 seconds Bella!" Alice screamed up the stairs followed by loud laughs from Emmett and Edwards calm "Don't rush, we're in no hurry."

I got changed into the dark blue jeans and purple T-shirt and ran down the stairs. Followed by a crash. I should have just walked. When I opened my eyes, Emmett was upside down. Wait, _I_ was upside down.

"Want some help, lil sis?" he laughed, offering his hand.

I took his hand with an evil look and went to join Edward, who was obviously trying (and failing) to suppress a grin.

Edward took my hand and we smiled at each other and my pulse raced and my face went red and everything was perfect and…

"Stop being soppy we need to go!" screamed Alice.

I stared at Alice in disappointment while everyone else laughed.

"OK, Esme and I will be in a car with Jasper and Rosalie, and Edward will drive Bella, Emmett and Alice together," explained Carlisle's soothing voice to no one in particular.

"Any particular reasons for the groups?" Emmett asked, obviously upset by the separation of him and his Rosalie.

"I would like the humans to think of us as human and _sane_, Emmett," Carlisle replied.

After more disappointed looks and laughing; we set out in the cars.

It was quite a long journey considering we lived in the same town. There was light drizzly rain.

It was a moreless silent car journey except from Edward constantly telling Emmett to stop thinking _those _thoughts, and me asking about the clothes.

"It's only a friendly get together; we don't want to overdo things."

Of course not. Because the Cullens _never _overdo things.

"We're here!" chimed Alice.

Edward parked up and we all got outside of the car and waited for the others. I looked at the house. It wasn't anything special, the usual 4 bedroom family house. When the others arrived Carlisle explained that he was going to introduce everyone then go from there and that he wanted everyone sensible (did he know Emmett was coming too?), calm (shouldn't be too hard with Jasper) and collected (I'll leave that to Edward).

Carlisle went to the door and rang the doorbell, and nervously we waited for the human family.


	3. Demon, Dino, Chicken and Co

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except from the plot and all of my new characters.**

**This chapter introduces you to my magical friends! And sorry for the long names. It will all make sense eventually.  
**

**No I can't get you a pony for Christmas. I owe my sister 6.  
**

**Also: I am not going to beg for reviews, but I am going to beg for you to tell me your suggestions and anything you hate so I can correct it.**

**But honestly, you don't have to tell me how much you love it for the sake of it. I will still be your friend. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to become a spri. xD**

**Carlisle's POV**

I waited patiently and slightly nervously for the humans. I smiled at Esme and she smiled back and took my arm. I could hear the confusion and rushing going on in the house voices saying things like "They're here!", "Open the door", "Dinner's not ready yet!" Finally I heard panting and large, but gentle footsteps.

The door opened to a giant man of about 7 foot. If I hadn't seen werewolves, I don't think I would have been quite as prepared as I was now. He was moreless completely muscle he had long dark hair and a massive grin.

"Dr Cullen." He greeted with a nod. "Please come inside, I'm afraid dinner's going to be a little late."

I stepped inside and my family followed.

"Please, call me Carlisle," I said remembering what made humans happy and what didn't.

"Daemyn," he nodded.

"I am sorry to say that my family have eaten a large lunch today and don't have much of an appetite, fortunately Bella did not join us for lunch and she will be more than pleased to join you for dinner."

"Of course, anyway in a sense that's a good thing. It means we have more food to feed Scar with," he replied with a grin.

I heard what sounded like a threatening groan from upstairs.

"Anyway, please , introduce me to your wonderful family."

"Yes, this is my wife, Esme. These are Edward, Emmett and Alice. And to my right are Rosalie and Jasper."

"And this is my girlfriend, Bella," Edward added, keeping his politeness but still grinning.

I watched as Bella turned bright red and I laughed in my head.

"Wonderful," he replied, shaking each of my family's hands. "Now let you introduce you to mine."

He brought us into a large kitchen where a tall, brown haired lady was attempting to cook.

"This is my wonderful wife, Philomena. It's a bit of a mouthful, so you can call her Phil or Meany if it helps."

"Yeah, and please call my _darling _husband Demon." She replied, rolling her eyes. Daemyn ignored her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Dr Althanious will be running late tonight but he should arrive before dinner. He hates his first name so I you shouldn't call him by it, but for future reference, it's Pepin."

"My mother had a thing for "interesting" names" Philomena sighed.

I laughed along with the family.

"I'll get Maltandor to introduce the kids." He called his only son's name.

"Yes?" A tall 17 year old with short strawberry blonde hair appeared. The kind that never listened at school and had several girlfriends at one time.

"I'd like you to introduce the Cullens to the rest of the family. This is Maltandor, by the way."

"Maltandor?" Bella asked.

The teenager kneeled down at her feet as if he was proposing, took her hand and kissed it and said,

"Please, you must call me Dinosaur."

Bella giggled and Edward scowled.

"So, you're Dinosaur?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." He said standing up and saluting. "And now I must introduce you to; Sophia."

He skipped down the hallway to the front room and we all crowded inside.

"Take a seat."

He jumped on the sofa next to a tall blonde girl who was reading a large novel.

"Sophia, oh Sophia."

"Idiot, oh Idiot, what is it you want?"

"To introduce you to my new best friends."

She perked up. "Oh you mean Al- the Cullens?"

Al? As in Alice? How could she know? Or maybe she got the surname wrong?

"Hey. We're all going to get on so well with each other." She smiled.

How was she so sure?

"It's very nice to meet you Sophia" I muttered, still confused.

"And finally, Mascara!"

"_Melloscarra,_ Maltandor."

"Dinosaur, actually."

A third voice piped in.

"My name is Scar, Dinosaur. And this is Chicken."

I turned to look. A small girl was standing in the doorway. She was easily smaller than Alice in height and weight. It put me into doctor mode, she was 14 but so tiny. I wanted to feed her so much. Apart from that she was quite pretty. She had large eyes, short black curls and tan skin. I did also note she had deep purple layers under her eyes which could compete with my own. But what fascinated me most were her eyes. They changed colour.

Jasper was the first to admit it.

"You're eyes change colour. Is it based on your emotions?"

She stared at Jasper as if she was trying to figure him out and then after a small while replied with a simple "yes".

She turned and sat on the sofa near Bella, and I couldn't help but notice her expression, as if she was finding it hard to just sit there. She rested a small toy which resembled a chicken on her lap.

I didn't want to look as if I was staring; so as soon as Dr Althanious came through the door I quickly started a conversation on hospital shifts ("It's terrible, 4 night shifts in a row should be illegal"), Esme joined Philomena in the kitchen and chatted about adoption ("I really don't know why I did it, I'm yelling at them most of the time"), Emmett and Daemyn were comparing muscles ("Aw man, I gotta work out"), the girls were talking about fashion ("Did you see what that guy was wearing on TV last night?") and Edward, Jasper and Dinosaur were talking about music ("You have to let me borrow that CD").

Scar was sitting. Well, more like crouching, observing everyone.

Philomena came through into the room.

"Dinners going to be a lot later than expected. Anyway I thought it was about time you three practiced your music?"

Maltandor groaned, Scar gave a look of suspicion and Sophia jumped to the piano.

"What accompaniment am I having tonight, Dino?"

"Erm…guitar, I think. I don't think I can play anything complicated right now."

And then Sophia said something in a foreign language. I was shocked; I'd never heard such a language in my life. It was gentle and easy flowing and sounded so calming.

Scar returned the conversation in the same language and went to sit next to her on the piano stool.

Everyone, especially Edward and Bella, watched intently.

First Sophia began a gentle melody, and Dinosaur added with his guitar. When the music got a louder, Scar began to sing in the same language. It was amazing. I never wanted it to stop. It wasn't just the fact that Sophia and Dinosaur were amazing musicians and Scar a fantastic singer, but the way the words moved and flowed and seemed to dance around the room. After a while Sophia began singing too. It felt so happy. And then the singing and eventually the music finished.

Everyone in the room must have been gawping at that point, even Emmett who has the same amount of patience for music as Rosalie had for him.

"Dinner's ready!" A voice called.

"Oh goodie! Scars favourite time of day!" sang Dinosaur, skipping to his seat.

Scar groaned as she followed her siblings.

Dinner was an interesting event. We all sat down and watched as the others ate. Bella was obviously enjoying the food, Dinosaur and Daemyn were easily eating 75% of the food themselves, Philomena, Dr Althanious and Sophia had fair portions, while Scar sat there staring with her plate of food sitting there.

"Scar, you have to eat something, you'll waste away. Not that you aren't already. We'll attend to your _dietary needs_ when we can, for now you'll have to eat this before you dissolve." Said Philomena, sternly.

Scar growled at her adoptive mother.

Scar…growled? The more I stayed in this house the less human it seemed.

Dinosaur looked worriedly at Scar.

"Do you want me to force Carlisle to give you a speech on nutrition?"

Her eyes grew wide. With fear? They were a light blue. She muttered something in that language and ran upstairs.

Dinosaur turned to us apologetically. "It's not you or the food, Scar suffers from fits which are a bit…random. She went to calm herself down before she hurt anyone.

I'd better go make sure she's ok."

He left the room. Dr Althanious scowled as Dinosaur went upstairs.

Sophia leapt from her chair. "I'll go get the ice cream out. You guys should sit in the main room while we wait for it to soften."

I looked where Scar had sat. Chicken was next to her plate on the table, and was almost staring at me expectantly.


End file.
